


Славься, Мама Килья!

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Pack Family, Shaman Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 4 сезона.<br/>Вариация на мексиканскую тему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Славься, Мама Килья!

_— Докажи, что ты мужчина, или умри. Вопрос ставится так?  
— Да. В конце концов вопрос всегда ставится так. (с)_

 

Грозовая луна ушла. Полнолуние Самцов, как его называли древние, давно забытые племена. Лето перевалило за середину, а день пошел на убыль. До зимы еще далеко, но ее призрак, смутный и нечеткий, уже проступил на горизонте.

Стайлз открыл глаза. У него болело все тело, словно его били палками. На самом деле его почти не били – это он отчаянно дрался и не желал идти на заклание. В конце концов, ему вкололи лошадиную дозу, - инъекция была жутко холодной, - и запихнули в клетку без особых церемоний.

Стайлз пошевелился и едва не застонал – заныли все до единой мышцы тела. Он даже не думал, что будет дальше, после, но будущее настало, и как обычно – во всей своей жестокой красоте.

Хейлы купили его, уплатив за него огромную сумму. Дерек получит его задницу и, - Стайлз не сомневался, - Дерек поквитается за годы насмешек и подначек. Господи, да весь город знал, что Дерек выбрал его любимой сучкой. Дерек Хейл кружил вокруг него, как заправский хищник. Он-то и был хищником, но цивилизация сдерживала его порывы, налет культурности заставлял его отступать, скрипя зубами и сжимая кулаки.

Но теперь Стайлз был куплен и оплачен, и между ним и Дереком больше не стояла никакая культура, и никакая цивилизация, и вообще ничего не стояло. Дерек мог его трахать, мог его жрать живьем, и даже мог бы совмещать, если бы ему вздумалось развлекаться именно так.

А Стайлз слышал, что Дерек Хейл знает толк в развлечениях. Ранняя власть развращает и куда более крепких людей.

Он едва не заплакал от злости – и осекся, услышав в темноте какой-то короткий звук. Темнота не была сплошной, густой, она скорее походила на сизый туман, который слоями плавал по просторной комнате. В углах и у дальней стены туман был погуще – темно-фиолетовый, а под открытым окном и у клетки, в которой сидел Стайлз, было почти светло. Окно было действительно открыто, Стайлз заметил, как легкий ночной ветерок едва заметно перебирает складки шторы.

В окно заглядывала Грозовая луна, июльская, серо-сиреневая, идущая на убыль. Клубничный цвет июня растворился, уступив место лиловому. Стайлз этому только порадовался - не хватало только сидеть в клетке под багровым светом. Впрочем, в июне никто не проводит аукционы. Это исключительно июльское мероприятие, кому-то развлечение, а кому-то…

Он чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав в темноте, в самом дальнем углу, смешок.

\- Оказывается, мы умеем молчать, - ехидно проговорила темнота голосом Дерека. – Ну надо же!

«Я думал, что ты уехал», - едва не брякнул Стайлз, но закусил язык. Не стоило расписываться в собственной глупости.

Плечи снова заныли, Стайлз попытался устроиться удобнее и едва не вскрикнул, задев прутья содранными костяшками пальцев. Он не стал бы стонать от боли перед Хейлом, но болезненного пыхтения сдержать не смог. Сбитый локоть закололо, словно кто-то вбивал острые длинные иголки в сустав. Стайлз шумно выдохнул.

В темноте внезапно вспыхнули два красных огонька. Наверное, Дерек злился, что кто-то сделал Стайлзу больно – и этот кто-то не он. А кто, как не он, Дерек, больше всех заслуживает надавать Стайлзу по шее. А может, Дерек наоборот, радовался, что Стайлз допрыгался и пожинает плоды своего упрямства.

\- Знаешь, сколько ты мне стоил? – спросил Дерек и вышел из тени.

Он на индейский манер уселся перед клеткой, и с интересом уставился на Стайлза. В глазах то вспыхивали, то гасли красные искорки. Дерек выглядел довольным, словно хорек, забравшийся в курятник.

\- Знаю, - процедил Стайлз. – Не разоришься?

\- Пятьдесят тысяч, - задумчиво проговорил Дерек, сверкнул улыбкой. Передние зубы были чуть крупнее остальных и немного выступали вперед.

Кое-кто однажды в лицо назвал Дерека Хейла милым альфа-крольчонком. Некоторые органы этого неразумного типа Дитон распихал по банкам с формалином, а остальное, что сумели собрать, закопали в лесу.

\- Наверное, ты самый дорогой лот за всю историю нашего города, - сказал Дерек, жадно всматриваясь в лицо Стайлза. – Ты польщен?

\- Неописуемо, - с отвращением проговорил Стайлз. – И что теперь?

\- Теперь? – Дерек пожал плечами. – Теперь будешь отрабатывать.

Он снова улыбнулся, широко, чувственно. Стайлз однажды заметил, что его улыбка, такая мальчишеская, обаятельная, никогда не затрагивает его глаз. Дерек был еще очень-очень молод, но глаза у него были как у человека, который видел слишком много и повзрослел слишком быстро. У него были глаза зверя, волка. А в последнее время – глаза чудовища. 

\- Ты, наверное, готов до потолка прыгать? – буркнул Стайлз, поглядывая исподлобья. – Наконец-то сможешь меня нагнуть на законных основаниях.

Дерек вскинул густую, черную бровь. Подумал и кивнул.

\- Моя стая ждала тебя с нетерпением, - промурлыкал он. – Уверен, что ты станешь нашим любимцем.

У Стайлза потемнело в глазах. Он слышал, что такое бывает с людьми, которые очень сильно испугались, но с ним такое случалось впервые. Он не просто испугался, он осознал, что Дерек ему подготовил, какую прекрасную месть Дерек для него подготовил – и понял, что сейчас умрет на месте от ужаса.

Его готовили совсем для другого. Он был лекарем, аналитиком, немного колдуном, шаманом, советником. Дитон натаскивал его быть сердцем стаи, человеком, который решает проблемы. А Дерек, оскорбленный и уязвленный его отказами и неуступчивостью, определил Стайлзу совсем другую роль.

Его не будут обижать, отнюдь, как Дерек выразился, его будут любить. Каждый день и каждую ночь. Каждый долбанный день и каждую долбанную ночь любая бета из стаи Дерека Хейла сможет ставить его на четвереньки и использовать, как впавший в охоту кобель использует специальную игрушку. Именно специальной игрушкой Стайлз и будет. А про его амбиции можно забыть. Кто всерьез воспринимает советника, от которого несет спермой всех членов стаи?

На несколько секунд Стайлз перестал дышать, вдохнул – и не сумел выдохнуть. У него началась паническая атака, сильнейшая со смерти отца. Он слепо вцепился в прутья, сломав о металл два ногтя и даже не заметив. Зрение сузилось до маленькой точки – переносицы между двумя алыми глазами. Мир начал раскачиваться, закручиваться каруселью. Стайлз зажмурился, но так стало только хуже - он не только задыхался, теперь он ощутил подступившую к горлу тошноту.

Дитон его предупреждал не играть с Дереком, не обольщаться нейтральным статусом и неприкосновенностью, которую давал этот статус. Дерек опасен – говорил Дитон, - он очень молод, но далеко не глуп. И как любой умный зверь – он ничего не забывает и сумеет отомстить.

О, Дерек сумел.

Стайлз всхлипнул. По его щеке почти невесомо прошелся острый коготь, оставив неглубокую царапинку. Стайлз выдохнул от неожиданности, отшатнулся, но сумел восстановить дыхание. Дерек быстро убрал руку и посмотрел выжидающе, глаза у него горели багровым, недобрым светом.

Стайлз жадно дышал, голова у него кружилась, но он уже обдумывал план, несколько планов одновременно. Самый очевидный был проще простого: подцепить зубами кожу на запястьях, вырвать вены и сухожилия. Чудовищно больно, кроваво и грязно, зато он сумеет уйти, не уронив чести. В самом бредовом плане Стайлз собирался совратить Бойда, околдовать его, и заставить убить Дерека. План был неправдоподобный: Стайлз был лекарем, а не суккубом, а Бойд был безгранично предан Дереку, как и другие беты Хейла. И… Стайлз не верил, что Дерека можно убить. Многие пытались, никому не удалось, а Стайлз своими глазами видел полянку в глубине леса, всю изрытую холмиками.

\- Я пошутил, - сказал Дерек.

Он заговорил так неожиданно, что Стайлз снова лязгнул зубами и едва не оттяпал себе кончик языка. Тоже вариант, кстати – откусить язык и истечь кровью.

\- Не думал, что ты такой трусишка, - продолжил Дерек и рассеянно погладил пальцы Стайлза, сжатые на решетке. – Я пошутил.

\- Пошутил? – пропищал Стайлз, едва слыша свой голос. Он откашлялся, попытался облизнуть губы, но во рту было сухо.

\- Я не настолько безрассуден и не настолько богат, чтобы покупать стайную шлюшку за пятьдесят тысяч, - Дерек хмыкнул. – Но ты поверил.

Стайлз вдруг ощутил себя полнейшим ослом. Он ведь знал Дерека почти всю жизнь. И до Происшествия, знал его мальчишкой-школьником, беззаботным и нагловатым. И потом, когда Дерек учился выживать, собирал стаю и стремительно взрослел. Стайлз так напугался, что забыл, насколько Дерек практичен, какой он на самом деле разумный. Позволил себя одурачить и запугать.

\- А что на самом деле? – неохотно спросил он, стараясь не смотреть на самодовольную ухмылку Хейла.

\- На самом деле? – Дерек похлопал себя по карманам и вытащил длинную светло-коричневую ленточку ошейника. – На самом деле я тебя, конечно, трахну. Но работать ты будешь совсем другим способом. Меняемся?

Стайлз вздохнул и пошарил рукой по полу. Ключ от клетки вложили ему в руку, но он выронил его, когда очнулся.

\- Условия? – спросил он почти деловито.

\- Ты в стае, - ответил Дерек. – Со всеми правами и всеми обязанностями. Нам обязательно соблюдать формальности?

Стайлз вздохнул и протянул ему ключ. Второй рукой он забрал ошейник. Тот действительно оказался таким старым, как казался. Застежка была золотой. Ошейник был очень мягким, но сквозь кожу поблескивали в вытертостях металлические нити, наверное, тоже золотые. Дерек притащил ему семейную реликвию, однако.

Пока Дерек отпирал замок, Стайлз затянул ошейник на горле, принял руку и выбрался из клетки. Все тело прошило горячей волной болезненного спазма, ноги свело судорогой, он едва не рухнул на пол и повис на плече Дерека.

\- Тебя били? – Дерек нахмурился и непроизвольно принюхался.

\- Нет, - прокряхтел Стайлз, почти на четвереньках дополз до дивана, выступающего из сумрака, и упал на него, громко застонав. – Го-о-осподи, у меня все чертовски затекло!

Дерек присел рядом, деловито задрал рубашку на его животе и положил горячую, шершавую и чуть влажную ладонь на солнечное сплетение. Стайлз мимоходом подумал, что утром он одевался перед аукционом и нервничал так, что два раза застегнул рубашку криво. И вот день закончился, аукцион состоялся, и его купили, судьба его решена и будущее предопределено.

По руке Дерека пробежали черные змейки, ладонь поползла выше, кончики пальцев легли на сосок.

\- Что, прямо сейчас? – устало спросил Стайлз. – Тебе не терпится?

Дерек отшатнулся, словно его обожгло. Уши у него чуть покраснели, а глаза снова блеснули алым. Стайлз мысленно дал себе затрещину и хороший совет. Совет звучал так: не нарывайся, ты не в том положении.

\- Пошли, - отрывисто сказал Дерек. – Нужно тебя покормить и показать, где ты будешь жить.

Он встал и пошел к двери, открыл ее, и на пол комнаты упал ярко-желтый прямоугольник света. Дом сразу ожил, как будто кто-то включил приемник. Стайлз услышал гул и смех, и шаги, и постукивание, и позвякивание, и шорохи - и все другие звуки, которыми до крыши набит обжитой дом. Он несмело пошел вслед за Дереком, моргая, чтобы побыстрее привыкнуть к яркому свету.

До этого он был в доме Хейла всего два или три раза, каждый раз с Дитоном, и каждый раз не дальше первого этажа. В логово его никто не собирался пускать, ведь он был чужаком. А теперь он имел возможность увидеть все своими глазами.

Когда-то этот дом сгорел, от крыши и второго этажа ничего не осталось, стены закоптились, а оконные проемы слепо глазели в лес. Но Дерек все отстроил, и дом снова ожил, заполнился обитателями. Стайлз знал почти всех, он рос вместе с ними, часто сталкивался, а теперь вошел в семью.

В столовой он увидел Эллиссон. Она методично натачивала стрелы, перекладывая их из одной кучки в другую. От точильного камня летели искры. На кухне обнаружился Скотт. Он нерешительно улыбнулся Стайлзу, но не подошел ближе.

Когда они вышли из кухни, сияющей хромом, то наткнулись в коридоре на Лидию Мартин. Ненакрашенную, с волосами, собранными в растрепанную косу. Лидия не обратила на них никакого внимания, она читала на ходу учебник химии и вообще, кажется, их не заметила. А на лестнице на второй этаж Стайлз наткнулся на Бойда. В Бойда летели какие-то тряпки и крики, но он смиренно стоял и выслушивал, ловя на лету барахло.

\- Джексон, уймись, - равнодушно сказал Дерек, поднимаясь и таща за собой Стайлза.

А Стайлз наконец-то увидел Джексона. Он знал, что в стае Хейла две шлюшки, два всеобщих любимца. Эрику Стайлз видел и раньше. Она болела эпилепсией, но Дерек вылечил ее, запросив за это цену… которую Эрика, видимо, согласилась уплатить. Прошлый раз, когда Стайлз был в этом доме, он был как раз из-за Эрики. Они с Дитоном… вернее, Дитон с его помощью, помог родиться на свет двум щенкам, двум волчатам Хейла.

Собственно, биологическим отцом мог быть кто угодно, Стайлз подозревал, что Дерек-то как раз не имеет отношения к этим детям. Но в стаях были свои законы, поэтому семнадцатилетний Дерек Хейл, альфа стаи, впервые стал отцом. Стайлз отлично помнил Эрику – красивую, с блудливыми глазами, потому и не сомневался, что его навыки лекаря пригодятся неоднократно.

А вот про Джексона Стайлз только знал, но никогда с ним не сталкивался. Стайлз рисовал себе образ забитого существа с затравленными глазами, сломанным носом и расквашенными губами. И почему-то в сетчатых колготках на небритых ногах. Придуманный образ был таким стойким, что Стайлз глазам не поверил, увидев настоящего Джексона. Тот был очень красивый, невероятно стервозный и, судя по хищной физиономии, донельзя избалованный.

Джексон перестал вопить и швыряться вещами, с интересом уставился на Стайлза и открыл рот, но поймал взгляд Дерека и благоразумно заткнулся. Проводил их взглядом, потом посмотрел вниз, увидел, что Бойд тихонько смылся и завопил:

\- Ну-ка вернись! Вернись немедленно, мы еще не закончили!

Стайлз хотел было что-то сказать, но его едва не сбили с ног – в него врезалась белокурая кудрявая малышка на трехколесном велосипеде. Стайлз так и замер. Детей стая Хейла, да и любая стая, никому не показывала, пока дети не подрастали к школе. Дитон, разумеется, часто их видел, но Стайлз был слишком молод для врача, и у него были напряженные отношения с Дереком, поэтому Дитон его с собой не брал.

Если он правильно помнил, девочке было не больше двух лет, но она выглядела старше, года на четыре. Голубоглазая, со светлыми, льняными тугими кудряшками – она была ну просто противоположностью Дерека. Но это Стайлза совсем не удивило. Неважно, кто зачал ребенка, и даже не слишком важно, кто его воспитывает: все дети, рожденные Эрикой, будут считаться детьми альфы, хоть черные, хоть белые, хоть кудрявые, хоть лысые.

Малышка деловито объехала его и покатила дальше. Вслед за ней, одарив Стайлза извиняющим взглядом, прошла японка. Стайлз о ней тоже только слышал, но никогда не встречал. Дерек принял в стаю кицуне, которую никто не хотел брать из-за маленького потенциала. А когда ее потенциал все-таки открылся, оказалось, что Кира одна из сильнейших оборотней Калифорнии. Интересно, Дерек сразу почуял в ней силу, или просто пожалел и получил кармическое вознаграждение за доброту?  

А вслед за Кирой прошел Айзек, держа на руках кудрявого, светлоглазого мальчика. Мальчик сосредоточенно и жадно пожирал шоколадный батончик, пыхтя от усердия. Ну… теперь Стайлз знал, от кого эти малыши.

Дерек довел его до дальней лестницы, и они спустились вниз. Стайлз хотел было спросить – а какого хрена они петляли по всему дому, но присмотрелся и все понял. В апартаменты альфы нельзя было попасть с первого этажа, разве что через веранду, которая выходила в лес. Дверь на веранду была открыта, Стайлз подумал, что может убежать, если захочет.

Вернее, он мог бы попытаться убежать. Вряд ли он успеет добежать даже до границы деревьев. А вот наказание за побег будет чудовищным. С Дерека станется сломать ему ноги.

\- Осматривайся, - великодушно сказал Дерек.

Стайлз и принялся осматриваться. Апартаменты у альфы были скромными: небольшая спальня с двуспальной кроватью, комодом и дальней стеной, превращенной в книжный шкаф. Стайлз почти не обратил внимания на кровать, он подозревал, что за годы изучит ее до последней трещины. Он заметил, что комод старый, когда-то его край обуглился, но кто-то, - очевидно тот, кто стоял рядом со Стайлзом, - как сумел починил и закрасил повреждения.

От домашней библиотеки у Стайлза чуть не полились слюнки. Он только представил, сколько старых, семейных артефактов может храниться у Хейла – и пришел к выводу, что, пожалуй, готов раздвигать ноги, чтобы получить доступ к этой бесценной информации.

\- Ванная, - сказал Дерек и толкнул одну из двух дверей.

Стайлз заглянул туда, покивал и вышел.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Дерек и открыл вторую дверь, которая находилась как раз между книжными рядами.

Стайлз осторожно зашел в темноту и втянул воздух. Пахло кофе и бумагой. Он ощутил, что Дерек стоит сзади и почти дышит ему в загривок. Дерек был на три года младше, но вытянулся и чуточку обогнал Стайлза в росте. На шее волоски встали дыбом, по спине прокатилась неожиданно сладкая судорога.

Дерек, кажется, обнюхал его плечи, почти касаясь кончиком носа.

\- Что здесь? – спросил Стайлз дрогнувшим голосом.

Он готов был к чему угодно. К тому, что Дерек привел его в персональную пыточную, со стенами, забрызганными кровью. В розовую комнату с рюшечками и кружевами. В Нарнию. Куда угодно.

\- Твой кабинет, - ответил Дерек, ошеломив его до глубины души. И включил свет.

Ни крови, ни кружев, ни даже фавнов в шарфах не было. Это действительно был небольшой и неубранный кабинет. Ноутбук на письменном столе покрылся тонким слоем пыли, но кабинет в целом был обжитым. На кожаном диване лежали какие-то документы,  на столике, за подлокотником, стояли две кружки с кофе. Все этажерки были неряшливо заполнены какими-то бумагами, книгами, счетами. Стайлз осторожно прошелся по ковру, отдернул штору от окна. Покрутил головой, рассматривая бардак.

\- Мой кабинет? – переспросил он с сомнением.

\- Ага, - Дерек кивнул. – Надеюсь, ты так хорош, как расписывал Дитон.

Стайлз вдруг понял одну вещь, очевидную для всех, но не для него, видимо. Этот хитрый черножопый пидор не просто взял Стайлза в ученики, заметив в нем потенциал, не просто натаскивал его на роль советника стаи. Он ведь с самого начала знал, куда Стайлз хочет, кем он хочет быть, с кем он хочет быть. Дитон изначально готовил Стайлза для клана Хейла, и никаких других вариантов не было. Так что весь хитроумный план, который Стайлз придумал перед аукционом… все это было зря.

Интересно, а мог бы Дерек отказаться от такого советника, или и для него все было решено раз и навсегда?

\- Завтра начнешь разбираться в этом, - Дерек махнул рукой в сторону нагромождений документов. – Лидия тебе поможет, она немного этим занималась.

\- А почему перестала? – спросил Стайлз, порывшись в ящиках стола. Ничего интересно там не было, канцелярские принадлежности и конфеты.

\- Потому что это не ее работа, - вздохнул Дерек и на секунду стал очень юным. – Потому что я не очень хорош в делопроизводстве, а за свою помощь Лидия выпивала с меня по пинте крови.

\- Я буду выпивать не меньше галлона, - честно признался Стайлз.

Улыбка Дерека исчезла, словно ее смахнули, брови нахмурились, Дерек шагнул к нему. Стайлз попятился назад, чувствуя, что желудок проваливается куда-то в ноги, он вспотел всем телом. Дерек больше не выглядел двадцатилетним мальчишкой, он выглядел лет на тридцать, не меньше, подбородок затвердел, глаза стали жесткими, а верхняя губа чуть приподнялась, обнажая самые кончики клыков.

Да что я такого сказал-то, - лихорадочно подумал Стайлз. Он уперся спиной в стену, отступать было некуда. – Что я такого сказал?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил это навсегда, поэтому скажу только один раз, - серьезно проговорил Дерек, остановившись напротив. – Надеюсь, ты слышишь меня хорошо.

\- Да, - пискнул Стайлз. – Я хорошо тебя слышу.

Под мышками у него стало не просто мокро, а едва ли не хлюпало. Дерек выглядел так, словно готов был в следующую секунду выдрать ему горло зубами.

\- Теперь ты в моей стае, - негромкого и очень спокойно сказал Дерек, его глаза были красными бездонными колодцами с черными пятнышками глубокого-глубокого дна. – Ты знаешь законы. Если ты начнешь вредить стае, ты нас ослабишь, и нас уничтожат. И тебя тоже, потому что…

-… все до последнего человека, - пробормотал Стайлз.

Глубинный смысл этот расхожей поговорки дошел до него только сейчас. Стаю уничтожают целиком, до последнего члена. Даже людей. Даже детей. Всех.

А почему? Да потому, что живой пример стоял перед ним. Он один уцелел, один-единственный, и сумел возродить стаю Хейлов. Шестнадцатилетний мальчик, раненый, контуженный, наверняка психически искалеченный. Из таких получаются самые живучие, самые упорные мстители. Самые страшные чудовища.

\- Я в стае, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Да.

Дерек кивнул и отступил.

\- Иди в душ, - буркнул он грубовато. – И ложись в постель, я скоро приду.

Он вышел из кабинета, сбежал на веранду и растворился в ночном лесу. А Стайлз, чувствуя себя больным и разбитым, поплелся в ванную. Стоило, наверное, растянуть и подготовить себя, если он правильно все понимал, но прикасаться к себе было противно. У Стайлза не осталось душевных сил, поэтому он только вымылся и вернулся в спальню. Дерек еще не пришел.

Стайлз лег в кровать, накрывшись легким покрывалом. Постельное белье было свежее, пахло чистотой. Да, отличное белье, чтобы валять кого-нибудь в кровати. Он едва не застонал от жалости к себе – столько времени избегать, бороться с собой, и в результате все равно попасть в похотливые лапы Дерека Хейла.

Дверь хлопнула. Стайлз сел от неожиданности, прикрывшись одеялом и обреченно уставился на Дерека. Тот стоял у двери, взъерошенный, потный и полуголый. Сам Дерек, видимо и не собирался идти в душ. Он смотрел на Стайлза алыми глазами и неспешно раздевался. У Стайлза пересохло во рту.

Дерек варварски выбрался из кед, притоптав задники, скинул джинсы и белье и забрался в постель, наклонившись над Стайлзом. Несмотря на дикий блеск глаз – он не злился, а хищно улыбался. Так, как может улыбаться волчонок, получив на день рождения долгожданный подарок. 

Стайлз обхватил его ладонями за горячие, взмокшие предплечья, ощущая и гладкую кожу, и твердые мышцы под ней. Стайлз не знал, что хочет сделать – притянуть к себе, или отпихнуть. Время для сопротивления вышло, но и становиться девочкой Хейла Стайлз совершенно не желал. Он едва не застонал, в висках заныла тупая боль.

Дерек сморгнул, подвинулся еще ближе и лизнул Стайлза в нижнюю губу, осторожно потянул ее зубами и пососал. Ну, с этим Стайлз мог иметь дело. Он приоткрыл рот и ответил на поцелуй.

На несколько секунд он забыл про все свои печали, сомнения и страхи. Он жадно вылизывал рот Дерека, и позволял Дереку хозяйничать языком и зубами. И когда поцелуй прервался, Стайлз понял, что не только притянул Дерека к себе, но и крепко держит его за затылок, не давая отстраниться. И тычется сквозь покрывало членом Дереку в живот. Да и Дерек ему давит в бедро кое-чем. И, самое ужасное, Стайлзу хотелось целоваться еще.

Дерек облизнул покрасневшие губы. Глаза у него стали неуверенными и почти испуганными. У Дерека-то! Стайлз слышал (и верил в это), что на стычках с пришлыми, желающими закрепиться в таком гостеприимной городке, Дерек превращается в бесстрашного монстра. И некоторые уходят без драки именно потому, что смотрят не на его юное лицо, а в его дикие глаза.

Но теперь Дерек смотрел действительно обескуражено, словно… стеснялся. Или боялся. Наверное, стоило остановиться и отдышаться, но Стайлз не хотел останавливаться. Он снова притянул Дерека к себе и приоткрыл губы. Покрывало сползло в сторону, спуталось в ногах. Дерек покорно лег на спину и открыл шею, к которой Стайлз приник, слизывая солено-горьковатый пот.

Руки Дерека, со сбитыми костяшками, - сбитыми недавно, может, пять минут назад!, - легли на его бока. Дерек нерешительно погладил его, потом поворошил волосы и прикоснулся к щеке.         

Потом, когда Дерек заснул, завернувшись в покрывало, как большой, живой тако, Стайлз переборол лень, встал и закрыл дверь на веранду. Ему не очень хотелось, чтобы под утро в комнату, где он спит, забрался голодный енот, бешеная лисица или братец кролик. Он, в общем-то, сомневался, что в дом, настолько пропахший волками, сунется какая-нибудь живность, но решил не рисковать.

За те две минуты, что он бродил туда-сюда, Дерек подло захватил и его одеяло, но Стайлз не стал церемониться, оттолкал Дерека в сторону, отобрал у него покрывала и забрался в постель. Дерек был горячий, тепло шло от него волной, как из приоткрытой, разогретой духовки. Подмерзший в утренней прохладе Стайлз, который изначально собирался чинно спать на своей половине кровати, моментально изменил свое решение, облапил Дерека руками и ногами и затих, всматриваясь в расслабленное лицо. Во сне даже такие парни, как Хейл, расслаблялись, становились мирными и милыми.

Дерек, который не хмурился, не щурил глаза, не поджимал губы, превратился в очень молодого мальчика; мальчика, который вот-вот станет полноценным мужчиной. Очень красивым мужчиной, если доживет, конечно.

Однажды, не так давно, Дитон сказал, что месть не только следует подавать холодной, нужно суметь ее закончить. Легко начать, - сказал Дитон, Стайлз не мог взять в толк, к чему тут месть, если они препарируют кролика и собирают его обратно. – Но потом месть начинает руководить тобой, она подобна огню, стремится все пожрать и потухнет лишь тогда, когда гореть больше нечему.

А люди, которые самозабвенно поддаются мести, - сказал Дитон, держа на весу кишечник бедного кролика, - такие люди очень быстро перестают быть людьми. Сопутствующая удача кружит им голову, а ведь удача всегда сопутствует невинно обиженным, они привыкают к ней, подсаживаются, как на героин, и перестают замечать, что из обиженных превращаются в агрессоров.

Нужно контролировать месть, - сказал Дитон, запихивая в разрезанную тушку компактно сложенные крошечные почки, - как нужно контролировать любую силу, которой владеешь. А если кто не умеет ее контролировать, но еще соображает – тот найдет якорь, который остановит саморазрушение личности. Стайлз, прекрати глазеть и зашивай.

Кролик тогда, кстати, все равно не ожил, зато Стайлз угостился отменным рагу. А уже следующего кролика, да и последующих, он сумел не только разобрать на составляющие, но и собрать, и оживить, словно ничего и не было.

Стайлз прикоснулся губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее Дерека. Он мог бы прямо сейчас перегрызть Дереку горло. Несмотря на реакцию оборотня, несмотря на регенерацию – рванул бы посильней, порвал бы артерию и горло, и к утру стая Дерека превратилась бы в кучку ошеломленных молодых людей с разными талантами. Молодых людей без вожака, и с маленькими детьми на руках. Молодых людей, которые не дожили бы до конца недели, потому что защитить их было бы некому, зато по их душу явилась бы огромная компания охотников и соперников.

Стайлз лизнул пульсирующую вену и понял, что Дерек уже не спит. Секунду назад спал, едва слышно похрапывая, но уже не спит, хоть и лежит с закрытыми глазами, и все отлично осознает.

\- Я хочу еще, - признался Стайлз ему в плечо, чувствуя, как его лихорадит, как его будоражит близость Дерека.

Его чуть не стошнило от волнения во время их первой, почти щенячьей возни. Правда, Дерек тоже выглядел растерянным и сбитым с толку. Убивать и мстить он научился, а любить – еще нет.

Но Стайлз научит его любить. И заставит его прекратить террор. Не совсем, конечно, в их мире нельзя остановить террор, нельзя превратить волка в вегетарианца и сделать из хищника хиппи. Но Стайлз проследит, чтобы Дерек не перешагнул ту тонкую грань, - грань к которой подошел слишком близко, - между справедливостью и кровожадностью.  

\- Еще? – хрипловато спросил Дерек. – Ладно.

Он неуклюже, почти застенчиво поцеловал Стайлза в щеку и нырнул под одеяло, устроившись между колен.

\- Зубы! – предупредил Стайлз, невольно вцепившись руками в густые волосы Дерека. – Бог мой, убери зубы!

Дерек что-то невнятно проворчал, лизнул Стайлза в бедро и принялся целовать, неспешно и влажно, в низ живота и лобок.

Господи, - подумал Стайлз, ерзая на спине и стискивая колени у Дерека на ушах. Он ведь захочет больше. Он обязательно захочет больше, раньше или позже. Он захочет все перепробовать, а бежать мне некуда.

Дерек прижался лбом к его бедру и оставил удивительно скромный поцелуй на колене. Нежный, почти целомудренный, не считая места, куда этот поцелуй пришелся. Этот поцелуй как-то разом успокоил Стайлза. Людей, которым так нежно целуют ноги, потом не обижают.

***

\- Я правильно понял? – недоверчиво переспросил Дерек. – Вы хотите… купить Стайлза?

\- Арендовать, - дотошно поправила его Арайя, улыбаясь сладко и гадко.  

\- А зачем Калаверас понадобилась моя шлюшка? – удивился Дерек.

Старушка улыбнулась еще слаще. Глаза у нее были серьезными и холодными, как у старой змеи. Дерека передернуло. Он перестал изображать дурачка и легонько толкнул Стайлза локтем в бок, как бы говоря – я свое дело сделал, теперь твой выход. Лентяй.

Стайлз вскинул взгляд и внимательно уставился на главу Калаверас. До этого момента он изо всех сил делал вид, что он всего лишь симпатичная попка, которую Дерек привел с собой, чтобы щипать, когда ему станет скучно. Однако эта старая кобра отлично знала, кто он такой на самом деле, так что притворяться было бессмысленно.

\- Зачем я вам понадобился? – спросил Стайлз.

Встречу назначили в Пасадене, на нейтральной территории. Стайлз заранее невзлюбил этих охотников – все его мысли были об Эрике, Эрике на последнем месяце. Она вполне могла сделать всем пакость и ощениться именно тогда, когда Стайлз уехал за тридевять земель от дома. И вместо того, что бы приглядывать за ней, Стайлз сидел в кафетерии, который ему не нравился, со старухой, которая ему не нравилась, и говорил о вещах, которые не вызывали у него симпатии.

Чем только Дерек думал, когда взял Эрику в стаю?

Впрочем, к самой Эрике у Стайлза претензий не было. Ее мотивы он отлично понимал – девочка-эпилептичка, дурнушка и немного чокнутая, которая разом получила все – красоту, здоровье, привлекательных парней, которые ее желали, и возможность вылечить душу. Слава богу, что Эрика волчица, а не кошка: начни она плодиться раз в полгода – Стайлз бы рехнулся. Он и так испытывал ужас, когда позволял себе думать о будущем – в стае ведь полным-полно волчиц. Рано или поздно их биологические часы затикают, и тогда ему останется только сплести себе веревку из грудных волос Дерека, да и повеситься на ней. Ну, по крайней мере его утешало то, что хотя бы Брейден и Джулия оставались здравомыслящими. Брейден была воинственна, как амазонка, а Джулия… кто-то обидел ее однажды, поэтому она не подпускала к себе мужчин. Кроме Дерека.

О, если Джулия захочет волчонка от Дерека, Стайлз ничего не будет иметь против. Он самолично соберет для нее биоматериал в пробирку. С удовольствием. Но если она попробует пробраться в постель альфы… обиженная она или не обиженная… Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул, получив тычок в бок. Дерек выразительно посмотрел на него «где ты витаешь? Мы тут дела решаем». Стайлз откашлялся и внимательно посмотрел на Арайю Калаверас.

\- Простите? – повторил он. – Я немного отвлекся.

\- Как же ты вырос, Lobito, - с непонятным Стайлзу умилением проговорила старуха, рассматривая Дерека. – Bombon!

У Дерека дернулась щека, но он промолчал и кисло улыбнулся.

\- Нам нужен аналитик, - сказала Арайя, переведя взгляд на Стайлза. – Назови цену.

\- Почему вы думаете, что я продаюсь? – заинтересовался Стайлз.

Старуха подалась вперед и заговорщицки улыбнулась, глаза ее при этом совершенно не смеялись, а смотрели с прежним неподвижным, сонным выражением. Как есть старая гремучая змея, свернувшаяся на солнце.

\- Ты единственный из стаи Хейла, кто носит эту штучку.

Стайлз сначала не понял, о чем она, но потом до него дошло, и он засмеялся.

\- Эту? – он оттянул пальцем ошейник.

\- По закону, ты собственность Хейла, - твердо сказала Калаверас. – Собственность можно продавать и покупать.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, тот пожал плечами, как бы говоря «я тебя сколько раз просил снять эту штуку, ты мне что отвечал?».

\- Допустим, - легко согласился Стайлз. – Но в этот раз сделки не будет. Продажа не состоится.

\- Похоже на то, - с неожиданной легкостью согласилась Арайя. – Очень жаль.

Она допила кофе, мило улыбнулась им, встала и ушла, не прощаясь, только мимоходом положила руку Дереку на плечо. Его передернуло.

\- И что это было? – спросил Стайлз и грустно посмотрел в свою пустую чашку.

\- Визит вежливости, - предположил Дерек.

Он сразу осунулся, погрустнел, взгляд стал почти затравленным, как у пса, которого на аркане тащат на живодерню.

\- Поедем домой? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Желательно бы нам поскорее вернуться, Эрика…

\- С ней все будет в порядке, - перебил его Дерек. – Останемся на ночь, я слишком устал, чтобы вести машину.

\- Я поведу? – предложил Стайлз, с тревогой всматриваясь в измученное лицо Дерека. – Ты в порядке? Она тебя ничем не окурила? Ты так выглядишь…

\- Нормально я выгляжу! – оборвал его причитания Дерек. – Нет, мы останемся на ночь в отеле. Отдохнем от стаи.

\- Позанимаемся любовью? – обрадовался Стайлз.

\- Выспимся, - Дерек улыбнулся краем рта. – Не хочешь поужинать где-нибудь еще? От этого места у меня аппетит пропал.

\- Пошли, - с облегчением согласился Стайлз.

Дерек взял его за руку, переплел пальцы, и Стайлз и потащил его, лавируя между людьми. Дерек послушно тащился следом, пока Стайлз, словно гончая, искал привлекательный ресторанчик.

\- Китайская кухня? – удивился Дерек, когда Стайлз внезапно остановился, словно вкопанный. – Ты серьезно?

\- Я серьезен, как никогда, - заявил Стайлз. – Копченый угорь придаст тебе мужской силы, мой лев, а жареные кузнечики…

Дерек громко застонал, но все-таки пошел за Стайлзом.

Несмотря на шутовство, все, что заказал Стайлз, можно было с уверенностью идентифицировать. Официантов в ресторанчике не было, да и посетителей особо не наблюдалось, несколько пар, и почему-то сплошь женских, в разных углах.

Стайлз сел у окна, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и вдруг заметил, что ближайшие соседки, через три столика, с интересом рассматривают Дерека. Да и дальние соседки, через шесть столов – тоже. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека: тот пытался сделать заказ на смеси английского и ломаного испанского, китаец поглядывал на клиента с легким удивлением, но не возражал. Стайлз заулыбался и вдруг испытывал прилив любви и нежности. Именно в такие моменты он сильнее всего осознавал, как дорог ему Дерек, как он привязался к Дереку, как он его любит, и как он им восхищается.

Он мой, - мысленно завопил Стайлз. – Красивый, сильный и мой!

Дерек, не подозревая о его мыслях, забрал поднос с заказом, сел напротив и недовольно сказал.

\- На самообслуживание я не подписывался.

Стайлз отобрал у него свой суп и рис с кальмарами, и спросил:

\- Расскажешь, что у тебя с Калаверас?

Дерек замолчал и нахмурился. Если бы Стайлз знал его хуже, он решил бы, что Дерек отмолчится, начал бы тараторить и сбил бы настроение. Ну и ничего не услышал, разумеется. Но Стайлз уже неплохо знал Дерека, поэтому тоже молчал и ждал. И дождался.

\- Я встречался с Калаверас два раза, - помолчав, сказал Дерек, разламывая палочки. – Когда Ардженты убили всю мою семью, я обратился к Арайе… попросил помощи.

\- У охотников? – удивился Стайлз.

Дерек коротко пожал плечами.

\- У нейтральной силы, - ответил он. – Но Калаверас отказали мне, Арайя не захотела портить отношения с Джерардом из-за мальчишки, который… который сам по себе может перестать быть проблемой.

Он посмотрел мимо Стайлза стеклянными глазами.

\- Я полгода скитался в лесу, ждал, пока про меня забудут, - процедил он, подрагивая от злости и ненависти. – Ловил кроликов и белок, а если не мог поймать, то приходилось жрать улиток и ящериц…

Стайлз сумел докопаться только до появления Айзека в стае, а так глубоко в прошлое Дерека никогда не проникал. Он едва дышал, боясь напугать Дерека возгласом или даже слишком громким вздохом. И он так ненавидел сейчас Калаверас, он так их ненавидел, что если бы Арайя сидела напротив – он задушил бы ее, наплевав и на ее почтенный возраст, и на войну, которая развязалась бы.  

\- Потом я встретился с ней еще раз, - сказал Дерек, немного успокоившись. – За полгода… нет, за четыре месяца до твоего аукциона. Она услышала обо мне и захотела посмотреть, во что я превратился.

\- И что она тебе сказала? – заинтересованно спросил Стайлз.

\- Что если я переступлю черту и обращу невинного, то она явится на мой порог, - фыркнул Дерек. – Как будто бы я без нее не понимал, куда катится моя жизнь.

\- Так вот оно что, - пробормотал Стайлз, - эта старая карга вовсе не на меня хотела посмотреть, она на тебя хотела посмотреть. Во что ты вырос и кто твой якорь.

Дерек кивнул.

\- Я ее боюсь, - сказал он едва слышно. – Она такая маленькая, и одной ногой уже на том свете, а я ее боюсь до жути.

Стайлз порывисто взял его ладонь в свою руку и принялся поглаживать. Девушки, наблюдающие за ними, разом потеряли интерес и поскучнели. Стайлз отметил это краем глаза и сразу забыл про посторонних.

\- Устал, - признался Дерек, зубасто зевая. – Тут, за углом, есть мотель, там и переночуем.

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - тихо сказал Стайлз.

Дерек моргнул.

\- Ладно, - ответил он покладисто. – И я не отказался бы от массажа.

\- Будет тебе массаж, - пообещал Стайлз. – Усиленный массаж всех мест.

Дерек заулыбался и принялся есть.

 

От плотного ужина его совсем развезло, он осоловело моргал, стал таким послушным, что у Стайлза едва не текли слюнки. Они сняли номер на втором этаже, очень скромный, но с большой кроватью. Стайлз затолкал Дерека в душ, а сам лихорадочно обыскал все ящики, карманы куртки, наконец, сбежал вниз и купил в супермаркете на углу простой крем. Массажного масла не нашлось, но крем был жирный и густой, в самый раз.

\- Где шатался? – сонно спросил Дерек, вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем.

Стайлз показал ему тюбик и хлопнул Дерека по твердому, загорелому бедру.

\- Ложись.

Дерек послушно растянулся на животе, подложив руки под голову. Стайлз разделся и оседлал его, погладил сильные руки, плечи, треугольную спину. Он помнил, как остро и беззащитно торчали у Дерека лопатки, а это было всего… господи, да полтора года назад, не больше! И вот постепенно и незаметно Дерек окончательно вырос, превратился в красивого мужика, и этот мужик был…

\- Что ты там хихикаешь? Совсем чокнулся? – лениво спросил Дерек.

Стайлз отвесил ему затрещину, взял тюбик и выдавил крем Дереку на загривок. Он долго растирал, разминал мышцы. Крем был дешевый, впитывался плохо, поэтому Дерек стал скользким, и сам Стайлз испачкался до ушей. В какой-то момент он просто прижался к спине Дерека грудью и принялся елозить всем телом, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой кожи и твердых мускулов.

\- Тайская массажисточка, - заплетающимся языком проговорил Дерек. – Ты, кажется, что-то хотел сделать?

\- Заткнись, - прохрипел Стайлз, покусывая его за ухо.

Ему было так хорошо от самого факта обладания, и спешить он не собирался. Дерек послушно заткнулся и чуть приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к Стайлзу.

\- А тебе тоже не терпится, - фыркнул Стайлз.

Дерек промолчал.

Стайлз скользкими руками схватил тюбик, выдавил немного крема на пальцы и осторожно погладил Дерека между ягодиц. Дерек повернул голову набок, Стайлз увидел его искривленный от удовольствия рот, прикрытые глаза с густыми ресницами.

Он убрал пальцы, взял Дерека за бедра, покорного, податливого Дерека, опасного, буквально смертельного, такого твердого и мягкого, Дерека, которым был зверем, и подставлялся так открыто и доверчиво.

\- Малыш, - позвал Стайлз. – Малыш, ты готов?

Дерек кивнул.

 

Потом он заснул, да так крепко, что не проснулся, когда Стайлз принялся одеваться. Стайлз и сам чертовски хотел спать, но знал, что в холле, в желтом кресле, оббитом вытертым вонючим плюшем, его ждут. Он мог бы проигнорировать этот зов, но знал, что эта женщина слишком опасна, чтобы ее игнорировать.

Он повесил на изголовье кровати маленький амулет на шнурке, подхватил кеды и вышел, плотно прикрыв дверь. Обуваться пришлось уже в коридоре, освещенном тусклым ночным светом. По крайней мере, Стайлз знал, что Дерек будет в безопасности: сквозь защиту дурацкого амулета, – пластиковой плоской синей рыбки, - никто не пробьется.

Она ждала его внизу и пила кофе.

\- Я думал, что в вашем возрасте полезно крепко спать по ночам, - заметил Стайлз и сел напротив.

Ему тоже захотелось кофе, но идея была плохая – напьется, а потом всю ночь будет вертеться, не смыкая глаз, слушать, как Дерек похрапывает, переворачивать подушку и ждать рассвета.

Он посмотрел на Арайю Калаверас и прикусил язык. Не стоило тявкать на нее, ведь она чуяла его страх, как собака чует страх загнанной дичи. Не тот человек, при котором можно расслабиться. Стайлз мимолетно подумал – а есть ли у нее внуки, с которыми она воркует? Или она из тех, кто один раз взял в руку винтовку – и с этой винтовкой умрет? Скорее второе. Слишком уж она похожа на добрую бабулю, если не присматриваться к ее неподвижному, умному взгляду.

\- Скажи мне, - спросила она, вырвав его из задумчивости. – Зачем ты носишь этот собачий атрибут?

Стайлз потер ладонью шею.

\- А зачем носят обручальные кольца? - он пожал плечами. – Традиция.

\- Кроме тебя, никто из стаи Хейла не носит, - стояла на своем Арайя. – Ты можешь снять его в любой момент?

\- А, - сообразил Стайлз. – Вы имеете в виду, не принуждает ли меня Дерек? Нет. Он сто раз предлагал снять, но я отказывался.

\- Почему? – снова спросила она.

\- Потому что, - рассердился Стайлз, которому начала надоедать эта настойчивость. – Он мне нравится, это моя вещь. Никто меня не заставляет.

Арайя задумчиво посмотрела на него, шумно отхлебнула кофе, совсем не по-женски, не деликатно.

\- Большая власть ломала и более крепких, - сообщила она без какого-либо перехода.

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не выдержал и засмеялся.

\- Большая власть? – переспросил он, кое-как перестав хихикать. – Власть Дерека заключается только в том, что он единолично решает, какой кондиционер для белья у нас будет в этом месяце – морской или с запахом ромашки.

Арайя не улыбнулась.

\- Ты доверяешь Хейлу? – поинтересовалась она.

\- Я тоже Хейл, - поправил ее Стайлз. – Я доверяю Дереку.

\- А доверяет ли он тебе?

\- Да, - без запинки, без тени сомнения ответил Стайлз.

Арайя отставила чашку.

\- Позади меня стоят два амбала, - скучающе сказал Стайлз. – Надеюсь, у них хватит ума не останавливать меня, если я захочу уйти.

\- Может и не хватит, - предположила Арайя.

\- Дерек уже не спит, - лениво ответил Стайлз. – Чтобы спуститься и оторвать всем головы ему хватит трех секунд, он бесстыдник, одеваться не станет. Но он все равно не успеет.

\- Почему? – удивилась Калаверас, вполне искренне.

\- Потому что тот, что слева, который схватит меня за плечо, забрызгает своими мозгами мне рубашку, - холодно ответил Стайлз. – А правый обуглится быстрее, чем вы скажете «ой, незадача». А рубашку мне придется выбросить, ее уже не отстирать от кипяченных мозгов и копоти.

Калаверас несколько секунд смотрела на него, лицо у нее вытянулось. Но потом, к удивлению Стайлза, она начала хохотать, с визгливой, хрипловатой ноткой, и хлопать себя по коленам.

\- Дерек получил, что заслужил, - сообщила она, отсмеявшись. – Да, волчонок определенно добегался.

Он утерла глаза, которые на несколько секунд ожили и засветились веселыми огоньками, но потом снова потухли и стали неподвижными и холодными.

\- А ты не нуждаешься в покровительстве своего… своего…

\- Он мой друг, - очень серьезно сказал Стайлз. – Мой друг, мой муж, альфа моей стаи. И да, я не нуждаюсь в покровительстве, я могу защитить и себя, и свой дом.

Арайя вздохнула, покрутила в узловатых пальцах пустую чашку.

\- Когда-нибудь тебе может понадобиться помощь, - сказала она. – Или нейтральный совет.

Стайлз хотел было брякнуть «я уже знаю, как вы помогаете», но Арайя перебила его и бросила ему на колени игральную карту с большим черепом на рубашке.

\- Тебе Калаверас поможет, - сказала она, сделав ударение на слове «тебе». – Спокойной ночи, pequeno halcon.

-Маленький сокол, - сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз вернулся в их номер и закрыл дверь. – Она назвала тебя маленьким соколом.

\- Я знаю, - устало сказал Стайлз. – Ты был прав, кошмарная бабка. У меня такое ощущение, что она из меня высосала десять лет жизни.

\- Ложись спать, - попросил Дерек. – Иди сюда и ложись уже.

Стайлз плюхнулся рядом, торопливо разделся и буквально забрался на Дерека, обнимая его руками и ногами.

\- Не бойся ее, - тихо сказал Дерек. – Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред. Никому.

Стайлз кивнул и порывисто, смущенно поцеловал Дерека в щеку, колючую от щетины.

\- Я тоже не позволю тебя обидеть.

Они затихли. Дерек, кажется, снова заснул, а Стайлз все думал, как всегда – ни о чем конкретном и обо всем сразу. О том, что когда вернется, надо осмотреть Эрику и смерить ей давление, а Дереку нужно провести дополнительные тренировки с новенькими – близнецами Итаном и Эйданом, и что пора поставить для детей надувной бассейн, и нужно проследить, чтобы Лидия ела что-нибудь, кроме минеральной воды и вселенской энергии.

Эти мысли, привычные, ежедневные, его успокоили, он планировал следующий день и засыпал при этом. Дерек похрапывал, смешно приоткрыв рот, обнажив краешек крупных передних зубов. Стайлз прикоснулся к его подбородку. Дерек всхрапнул, прикусил язык, проворчал что-то, но так и не проснулся.

Точно, зубная нитка закончилась, нужно внести ее в список покупок, - сообразил Стайлз.

А через минуту он уже крепко спал, стиснув шею Дерека, и снилась ему Катрина ла Муэрта, наряженная в белое, в цветочек, платье Эллиссон. Катрина трясла красно-зелеными маракасами, так и норовя стукнуть Стайлза по носу или по лбу, и распевала что-то из репертуара Энрике Иглесиаса, но почему-то хрипловатым голосом Арайи Калаверас и на португальском языке.

В ночном небе, плотно закрытый густыми облаками, плыл желтый, сочный серп  Кукурузной луны.


End file.
